


Classics

by capitainpistol



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Identity, Light-Hearted, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Supergirl helps the Guardian, and then tells James about it.





	

It’s not the same. With Clark, they fly together as one, no wait time. One look and they communicated it all. With Alex and Hank, they can take care of themselves. She knows their fighting styles, how they attack, what they did when they got angry, when they held back and when they needed help. They accepted it. 

The Guardian is not like them. Not like Mon, either. Not like anyone she knew.

She didn’t trust him, but there he was, bleeding through his lead suit after taking the last hit for her. It’s the only thing she can see of him in the dark warehouse. 

“You do know I’m invulnerable, don’t you?” 

“Might have been Kryptonite,” was all he said.

His deep voice couldn’t hide the pain. When she tried to help him, he forced himself up, away from her.

“What’s your problem? Can’t runaway on your bike?”

He trashed it coming in. Causing the diversion that gave them the upper hand. 

They rid themselves of the hit men like strategic arrows, hitting every target. Except she was let loose by the DEO. Who knew what lay behind the Guardian's mask. Arriving when he did meant he could obtain top secret info, too..

No, she didn’t trust him. She didn’t know him, but how many six foot five men walked around National City able to keep up with her? 

He took a deep, audible breath. “You can cauterize it.”

“No way,” Kara said instantly.

“It’s bad, Supergirl. You need to do this.”

“I’m not burning you.”

He took her by the arms, struggling on his feet but showing her he had decided it was worth risking his identity. 

“What do you have, infrared?” She asked him, trying not to think about what she was about to do. “Not a lot of helmets have infrared.”

“I’d rather not answer questions.”

“You know everything about me, but I can’t get a simple answer, even though I’m about to save your life?”

“I didn’t know they were quantifiable.”

Kara grinned and shook her head, forcing herself to stop being amused. “Hold on, big guy.”

He took another deep breath, not afraid at all, but ready. Kara never had to perform on cue for a stranger before. It took her a moment. Her eyes burned a bright white blue ray into the dark, hitting his side. He flinched, but he didn’t move, making a sound only at the very end. 

Kara could gage as much as the tear in his suit exposed. Nothing unusual. Just a kidney. So a human.

“Are you checking me out?”

Kara had held her breath while burning him. She was just was glad he wasn’t screaming in pain. Always lingering in the back her mind was the fear of overextending herself, hurting someone. Really hurting them. 

“You smile a lot,” he said.

Kara helped him stand upright and she kept him there. First to make sure he was really okay, and second to make sure he didn’t run off now that he wasn’t bleeding out.

“I know a few people like you. They don’t have powers, but they risk their lives everyday. Who are you? And don’t say you’re my friend. You know I can’t see through lead. You waited for the heat vision.”

“Everyone knows you have heat vision.”

“Yes, but not a lot of people have seen me use it. They don’t know how… how terrifying it is.”

The Guardian’s hands rubbed against her arms, so gently it was enough to make her let go. 

“You have powers I will never understand, Supergirl, but I do know what it’s like to have a calling. You can’t do what we do and live a normal life. That’s why I wear this mask. To keep the people I care about safe. We’re not all invincible like you. Now, are you going to let me go, or is this fight still not over?”

 

-

 

“Who says that? _We’re not all invincible like you_?” 

James was glad Kara was a pacer. She even took to super speeding as she waited for the popcorn. He didn’t have to say a thing at all. 

“Was he insulting me? He didn’t sound like it. He sounded kind of sad. Like he’d been doing this a long time. And if he had, then why come out now? After I’ve been here for a year? He could’ve helped before. If I knew who he was and just talked to him.”

“He’s really gotten under your skin, hasn’t he?”

“I’d like to get into his DNA.”

“So he’s human.”

“A very tall human.”

James slouched further into the couch. “Really? He looks kind of small in pictures.”

Kara dropped herself next to James. The pillows popped and feathers flew everywhere. Kara didn't notice. “No, he’s big. He’s,” she sighed, thinking, wondering. Admiring? “He’s big.”

She looked directly at him, face crunched up in a concerned scowl.

“I can’t wait until next time,” she said, more determined. “Next time I’ll… I’ll make him talk.”

James barely held back his smile. “Next time?”

“Oh, yeah. There’s gonna be a next time.” Kara stuffed her mouth full of popcorn. “Count on it. What are we watching?"

"A classic. Midsummer's Night's Dream. Mistaken identity. Romantic hijinks. Power of the Gods. The works."


End file.
